Historic Travels
by Cheza-chan
Summary: The book takes on a new Priestess—the Priestess of Seiryuu. Will her upbeat attitude give her the strength she needs to succeed in her perilous journeys? And can she tame the hearts of the Seiryuu Shichiseishi?
1. Chosen

**Title:** Historic Travels

**Author:** Cheza-chan

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** As most Priestesses who travel into the Shi Jin Tenchi Sho, Amai Ritsuko has a similar set of troubling issues and a few new ones of her own. Will her upbeat attitude give her the strength she needs to succeed in her perilous journey? And can she tame the hearts of the Seiryuu Shichiseishi?

**Disclaimer:** I would never lay claim to any of Yuu Watase-san's work, but if I could… I'd let Miaka and Tamahome die a thousand times over and don't bring them back alive in the end. (laughs evilly)

**A/N:** Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I never thought I'd be writing one of these… A couple months back… I bought the ENTIRE set, Oni and Eikoden included, off eBay—hell if I know why—and ended up hating Tamahome and Miaka (even more) and liking Nakago a great deal. So… this fic is in honor of my new favorite character! But… I doubt there's been any good or even new Fushigi Yuugi fics out in the world lately. I'm not saying mine's going to be good—I'm writing down what I feel—but I hope it gets read. (smile)

* * *

****

****

****

**_Chapter One – Chosen_**

Hazel eyes stared up through the pool's clear water, unblinking. A splash sounded dully in the figure's ear but she remained motionless. Arms encircled her waist and she found herself being carried toward the surface. Amai Ritsuko gasped loudly and began laughing soon after. Student PE teacher, she enjoyed making learning fun. "Who wants to be next?" Ritsuko asked, staring at the students lining the side of the school's indoor pool.

"I'll do it if Ritsuko-sensei's the victim," a boy smiled. Everyone else agreed and the young woman smiled. She pushed away from her last rescuer and dove back under the placid water.

At the age of twenty, Ritsuko had just acquired an apartment for herself that was a few mere minutes from the school. Her body went lax and motionless and her lips parted; a few air bubbles escaped. There was only one problem: her heart had an irreparable tear that she hid perfectly with a smile.

The boy dove in and swam down toward the slowly sinking Ritsuko. He grabbed her wrist, drawing her close, and headed back to the surface. Ritsuko remained limp in his arms as he struggled to lift her onto the low wall. Why not start CPR lessons now? He squeezed her nose shut and placed his mouth near hers. "Sensei," he whispered.

Ritsuko's face muscles shifted and she couldn't restrain her laughter anymore.

"Ritsuko-sensei's so cool!"

"Yamada was about to kiss her!"

"I wasn't," the blushing boy retaliated, splashing water at his classmates. The bell rang then and everyone groaned.

Ritsuko sat up with a soft grunt and pushed her tawny-colored hair aside. "Sorry, folks, but I'll be here tomorrow."

"Bye, Ritsuko-sensei!"

She waved as her class walked away then sighed, drawing her knees up to her chest. It was suddenly cold. Ritsuko smiled sadly and lowered her head.

"Sensei?"

"Shinji-kun," the woman smiled, staring up at the boy. She held out her hand and he pulled her to her feet with no problem. His sandy-colored hair fell into his bright green eyes and she swore he was the most adorable boy she'd ever seen. He blushed under her close scrutiny and released her hand. "You're going to be late." Ritsuko snatched up her towel from the smooth ceramic-like tiled floor and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"I came back to apologize for earlier," Shinji Yamada mumbled, staring at his feet as they walked.

"You weren't going to kiss me," Ritsuko laughed, clapping him on the shoulder. She missed the blush that spread across the boy's face and reached up, tousling his hair. Running ahead, she glanced back at him over her shoulder. "Wait a while. I'll take you to your next class."

"Amai-sensei."

Ritsuko turned toward the new voice and waved. "Taka-kun!"

Sukunami Taka rubbed the back of his neck as he laughed nervously. "Please. Sukunami-sensei," he corrected. "Do you have a second?"

Ritsuko glanced around to tell Yamada go ahead but he was already walking away. She sighed softly then returned her attention to the man before her, smiling warmly.

* * *

"Keisuke-kun!"

Keisuke's eyes widened and he dropped his clipboard in order to hold up the body landing on his back. The man sighed without even looking around. "_You're_ the replacement."

"Bingo," Ritsuko giggled, locking her legs around his waist. She waved to the openly gaping members of the basketball team. "Hi!"

"Amai-sensei," Keisuke groaned. "Sometimes I think—" He eased her back onto the waxed hardwood floor of the gymnasium. "—You're a little too friendly."

Ritsuko folded her arms over her chest and shook her head. "I'm a student teacher, Keisuke-kun, I'm only acting my age." The "second" Taka wanted her for yesterday was to request she substitute for him in coaching the team. He'd only coached her for about two weeks before she transferred schools suddenly but he could tell then that she was perfect to fill in. He and Miaka were going away because of a photo shoot Hikari had been chosen to take part in and wouldn't be back for another week; Yui and Tetsuya were leaving with them. Ritsuko focused her gaze on a group of girls and smiled, remembering when she was fifteen too.

"Mayo, Saori, all of you," Keisuke shouted. He waved his clipboard, motioning the entire court toward himself. Ritsuko watched them all, unaware that she was also being observed. Sakaki Mayo stared at the woman with narrowed, calculating eyes. After practice, she would talk with the substitute coach. Ritsuko glanced in her direction and smiled brightly.

"You have the same look as me," Mayo stated bluntly, not bothering to stare at the woman balancing on the pummel horse with her hands. They now inhabited the empty equipment room off to the left of the gym now that practice was over.

"Hmm." Ritsuko spun around then swung both legs over the bar, landing square on her feet. "You don't smile as much as I do, Mayo-chan."

"Your eyes," Mayo sighed. "They reflect the same things mine did."

Reaching out, her fingers curled around the girl's and she spoke in a hushed tone. "How did you get rid of that… look?"

Mayo's expression darkened and she squeezed Ritsuko's fingers lightly. "In a way I hope you never have to."

With a sudden laugh, the woman twirled both herself and the girl before pulling away. "See you, next practice!" she yelled as she ran from the empty gymnasium.

Mayo stared at the hand she'd held the woman's with and steepled her fingers together as she prayed silently. '_Please… don't let the book find her!_'

§§§

Ritsuko snatched up the object beside her car without confirming what it was then got in. The vintage

Book as thrown into the back seat; she'd return with it to school tomorrow and turn it over to Lost and Found. The tires squealed as the woman peeled out of Yotsubadai High School's parking lot. She was home in no time—consider how fast she drove and how close she lived—and ready for her microwave dinner.

Ritsuko turned down the framed photograph on the hall table and skipped up the stairs to change out of her sweats. The pictures in her room were also turned down as she passed them. It had been routine now for almost two years so she knew where each was without even glancing. They all had the "heartbreaker" in them.

Once she was finished with her shower, Ritsuko retired to the den with her dinner and there she fell asleep, curled in the single chair.


	2. New World

**Title:** Historic Travels

**Author:** Cheza-chan

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** As most Priestesses who travel into the Shi Jin Tenchi Sho, Amai Ritsuko has a similar set of troubling issues and a few new ones of her own. Will her upbeat attitude give her the strength she needs to succeed in her perilous journey? And can she tame the hearts of the Seiryuu Shichiseishi?

**Disclaimer:** I would never lay claim to any of Yuu Watase-san's work, but if I could… I'd let Miaka and Tamahome die a thousand times over and don't bring them back alive in the end. (laughs evilly)

**A/N:** No reviews first chapter? Not surprised, but I'm not really bothered. Like I said, Fushigi Yuugi is like… a lost art, a lost language. This time, I can honestly say, I'm doing this for myself. I know at least… twenty people have glanced at the first chapter—the hits section of the Stats page told me so. Knowing that, makes me happy. (giant smile)

* * *

****

****

****

**_Chapter One – New World_**

"_Descend to us now from heaven!"_

Ritsuko's hazel eyes flew open and she gave a shrill scream as she fell from her perch. She rubbed her lower back, rolling over, and dragged herself to her feet. Ritsuko snatched up her empty food tray and hobbled into the kitchen then upstairs. School beckoned. She grabbed her jacket and the book from the backseat, jogged out of the parking lot, and ran into the building, ready to tackle the world. "_Shi-nn-ji-kun_!"

The sandy-haired figure froze in the middle of the crowded hallway, a shiver running up and down his spine. He turned stiffly and felt his face grow hot with every bounce of his running PE teacher's chest. Everyone's attention was captured. Ritsuko wrapped an arm around the boy and Mayo, who was, coincidentally, walking with him.

The girl's eyes widened and she snatched the book from Ritsuko's hand. She ignored the woman's protesting yells and ran down the hall. A sharp right was made and, as forbidden as it was, a student entered the teacher's lounge. "Coach!"

Keisuke choked on his coffee and sprang to his feet at the sight of what his student held. He smiled nervously at his fellow teachers occupying the room and hurried to Mayo, grabbing her by the shoulder and leading her out. He closed the door behind them both. "Where—"

"I thought it disappeared," Mayo hissed, holding the Shi Jin Tenchi Sho at arms' length.

"Where—"

"What kind of book is this?"

"Where… Where did you get it?" Keisuke finally forced out.

They fell silent as a few students shot them questioning glances as they walked by and Mayo squeezed her eyes shut as she answered softly. "Amai-sensei."

"Ritsuko?" Keisuke shouted, back pedaling several feet. '_That means…_' His cheeks colored deeply and he shook his head.

"Somebody called me?" Ritsuko popped up between them, a smile on her face. She squinted at the book Mayo held close and laughed, "That was yours? I found it by my car yesterday afternoon. Hold onto it tightly." She squeezed Keisuke's shoulder and disappeared by him into the teacher's lounge.

"We should burn it," Mayo rushed out.

"Worth a try."

The saying "if at first you don't succeed, try, try again" didn't apply in this case. The book was lost before they left the school and wound up with Ritsuko as she prepared for her favorite class. She was sitting atop the diving board as students began filing into the indoor pool. She waved, her finger between the cover and the first page of the book. "We're practicing our high dives today," Ritsuko shouted down. "But first, warm-up laps!"

She turned the page and glanced at the Chinese characters written on the leaf. "Huh. Mayo's not the only one who can read this…" Her hazel eyes widened at the small light growing outward from the spine of the book and she dropped it onto the wooden plank.

"Sensei?"

"Amai-sensei!"

'_Ritsuko-san…_' Yamada scrambled up the ladder but the diving board was empty, save for the lone red cover book sitting at its edge. He sat, straddling the board, and scooted out to the object.

"Go get someone!"

"Yuki-sensei. Find him."

He ignored the voices and lightly touched the book. Yamada slid the book close and turned toward the first page.

* * *

Ritsuko bit down on the sleeve of her jacket, silencing her loud whimpering, as she hid deep in the darkest corner of the alley she'd suddenly appeared in. She was being chased and had finally gotten away from the strangely dressed men. Her chest rose and fell wildly with every frightened breath she took. '_Where's the pool? Where the hell am I? What the hell happened?_' Terrified, Ritsuko ran from behind the wall of an ancient Chinese building and stumbled along the back dirt road. "Shinji-kun… Keisuke-kun!"

With the sun setting, she lost her footing and cried out as she fell. "Mayo-chan…" She gasped at the body weight trapping her on the ground and strained her head to see. The two men leered down at her and she felt the hands roaming over her half-naked frame. Adorned only in the school's blue one-piece bathing suit and its blue and white jacket, the woman struggled, unable to find her voice to scream.

"_Ritsu-chan, I'm sorry._"

Her eyes widened and Ritsuko no longer felt the hands; the scenery, even, had changed.

A shadowed figure stood before her, his features unrecognizable. "_I love you, but… it's not going to work out. We had a few good years…_"

She was given a second chance and she wouldn't cry this time. "Bastard," Ritsuko snarled. The figure in the darkness raised his head in time to be elbowed in the face but it was Ritsuko's attacker who yelled, grabbing his bleeding nose. The second man received his hit in the stomach.

Ritsuko scrambled to her feet, parts of her bathing suit torn, and glared at them both. "Sagara took advantage of me once…" She raised her fisted hands offensively and fell into a fighting stance. "Hell if I'm going to let that happen again."

"Crazy bitch!"

"Say that again!" Ritsuko yelled, charing forward. She drew her right arm back and buried it deep into the first man's gut. She spun as he fell and kneed the second in the groin; he was instantly downed. Not waiting for a rematch, she took off. The young woman squeezed her way through two walls that were a tight fit and burst out the other side into a large crowd. Ritsuko gaped at the kimono-clad figures, suddenly feeling naked. "I'm not in Tokyo… anymore!"

A hand snagged her wrist and began pulling, but this time, a woman was the culprit. Her lengthy purple hair whipped around her as she continued leading Ritsuko away from the stares and whispers. "Get on," she ordered as a horse-drawn cart passed them. Ritsuko jumped into the soft straw and glanced at the woman beside her. "Haku Kaen," she said, introducing herself. "We'll ride as close as possible to my place. I'll get you a change of clothes."

"Thanks," Ritsuko mumbled, poking at the holes in her suit. She raised her dirt-stained face, a weak smile tugging at her lips. "Where am I?"

* * *

Keisuke sat with Mayo and Yamada—the boy refused to let go of the book—in the empty gymnasium bleachers. "That's bull," the boy whispered, her fingers tightening around the old book. "There's no way what you said is possible. How can she be in a book?"

"It's true," Mayo snapped, glaring at his bowed head. "There have been so many before her."

"I don't think the legend will ever end," the basketball coach sighed as he closed his eyes. "But Amai's twenty… and for her to be taken, she must still be a…" He glanced at the students through one eye. It wasn't his place to say.

"A virgin?" Yamada asked, staring at the man from beneath his bangs.

"Yeah!" Keisuke laughed loudly, his voice echoing.

"What was she wearing before she vanished?" the girl suddenly asked. She'd been contemplating it for a while and was almost to the floor after running down the steps.

"The school bathing suit and jacket," Yamada deadpanned.

Keisuke eyes the boy and sighed, leaning back so his back was against the benches behind him. Student-teacher relationships were prohibited. "Yamada-kun, what you feel for Amai-sensei—"

"I respect sensei," Yamada said, feigning a smile. "She's an amazing person and I admire her courage and strength."

"I can agree with you there," Keisuke chuckled. Amai Ritsuko was an original, never to be duplicated and never to be forgotten. The pair waited in silence for Mayo's return.

The ringing of the boy's cell phone broke the stillness. He reached for it with his free hand and raised it to his ear, speaking. "Moshi moshi. Ah. Onii-chan." His voice turned sullen. "I'm not sure when I'm coming home. The swim team… They… Un, okay. Ja ne." He hung up just as Mayo came back, preventing Keisuke from subtly prying into the business of the call.

'_Why was today's generation filled with so much angst?_' He'd thought Shinji Yamada lived in a regular household where siblings looked out for each other—like himself and Miaka—but the older brother was apparently an alpha dog that never backed down. He shifted his gaze to the girl running up the bleachers to them.

Mayo was wearing the outfit Yamada had described and now held out her hand for the book. Reluctantly, he handed it over. She spread the book open in her lap and spoke as she concentrated hard.

§§§

—_sei!_

Ritsuko froze, glancing around. Her arms were held high in the removal of the jacket.

_Sensei! Can you hear me?_

"Mayo-chan?" she said brokenly, looking around. Kaen had left her the room so she could change out of her clothes. New ones lay on the lavishly decorated bed and Ritsuko chose not to use the room divider to change behind.

_Sensei, I can barely hear you. Are you still wearing your swimsuit?_

"I was changing. This lady found me and brought me somewhere… after I almost got raped."

_Raped?_

_Ritsuko-sensei!_ A new voice.

"Shinji-kun." Ritsuko dropped her arms and fell onto the bed, bouncing. "Don't worry about it. I fought them off. Where are you guys anyway?" She twirled a finger in her hair, relaxing as though really on the phone.

_It's more like… where_ you _are._ Keisuke now spoke. _You are— promise not to freak out but do you remember the book you thought belonged to Sakaki? Well, you're in it._ He laughed.

Ritsuko laughed also then shot to her feet. "What the hell are you talking about?" she shouted. "How can a person be transported into a book? I probably fell into the pool and drowned. Why didn't anyone save me?"

_Calm down, sensei,_ Mayo said. _It happened to me also. This is the "way" I talked about a few days ago._

"Well—" Ritsuko bit her tongue, halting her speech, and smiled sheepishly at the woman peeking into the room.

"Ritsuko-sama, you haven't changed." Kaen closed the door behind her and walked to the other woman. The protests meant little to her and she tugged off the strange garments. The link was cut when the bathing suit fell to the floor. Ritsuko scooped it up before Kaen could and set it aside. "The owner wishes to see you," Kaen said as she stepped back to inspect her work. She smiled.

"What about you?" Ritsuko asked hesitantly.

"I have business to attend to," Kaen stated. She opened the door and pointed to the left. "Straight down and make another left down the hall there. Introduce yourself outside the door and wait."

"O…okay." Ritsuko unconsciously fingered the satin-like material of the intricately designed dress she wore. '_Where… The book?_' She laughed again, shaking her head, and followed the young woman's directions. She was bid to enter moments after stating her name and her eyes widened at the woman lounging around and atop of the smirking man on the futon.

"Ritsuko, you said?" he drawled, sitting up. His kimono slid down his shoulder, exposing his chest and Ritsuko nodded vehemently. "If Kaen recommends you… You must be good."

"Good at…?"

"Pleasuring a man," he laughed, wrapping an arm around the woman nearest him. "She said they were fighting over you in the streets. And I thought, why not make them pay to do it?"

Ritsuko frowned. "Sorry, but I'm not interested in that kind of work." She gave a quick bow then turned and walked out. '_Thank you for the clothes…_' Ritsuko returned to the room where her suit and jacket were. '_But the hospitality's not so great. Bye, Kaen-san._' And walked out of the dimly lit brothel into the sunlight. "Even if I am in a book, I'll find my own way." And with that, she set off into the unknown world.


	3. Priestess of Seiryuu

**Title:** Historic Travels

**Author:** Cheza-chan

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** As most Priestesses who travel into the Shi Jin Tenchi Sho, Amai Ritsuko has a similar set of troubling issues and a few new ones of her own. Will her upbeat attitude give her the strength she needs to succeed in her perilous journey? And can she tame the hearts of the Seiryuu Shichiseishi?

**Disclaimer:** I would never lay claim to any of Yuu Watase-san's work, but if I could… I'd let Miaka and Tamahome die a thousand times over and don't bring them back alive in the end. (laughs evilly)

**A/N:** (hums softly to herself) Another chapter!

* * *

****

****

****

**_Chapter Three – Priestess of Seiryuu_**

Taka stole the phone from his wife as she spoke the name lightly. "Amai-sensei?" he choked out. "That means…" He blushed deeply and picture Keisuke nodding sagely on the other line.

"Taka," Miaka drawled, glaring at the man.

He laughed loudly and swiftly turned his back to her. "But why does the book want her? Its story's been told five times already. Seiryuu must have—"

"Seiryuu?" Keisuke squawked, strangling the receiver. Mayo and Yamada stared at him oddly. "Ritsuko can't handle being with Seiryuu's Shichiseishi—Yui barely managed it. They'll eat her alive before the beast God does… Oops." He glanced over his shoulder to see the boy standing, a terrified expression on his face and the chair toppled over at his feet.

"'Oops'?" Taka mimicked. "What's going on over there?"

"Taka, sorry. I'll call you later." Keisuke sighed and hung up on his in-law's frantic yells. He faced his students, a weary smile on his face. "Guys, we have to do something, and soon. But the time Sukunami-sensei gets back to help, Amai-sensei'll probably be my age."

"No way," Mayo gasped. She had been in the book for quite some time but she hadn't paid attention to time when Taka brought her back; she was just happy to be home.

Shinji dropped back into his seat, head tilted back and hands covering his face. He whimpered softly. He really did respect Amai Ritsuko and would do anything to see her happy and safe.

_Would you?_

"I would," the boy replied out loud, not caring whom the voice belonged to. Keisuke and Sakaki stared at him. Mayo screamed at the bright light exploding from the book she still held and dropped it. The cover snapped open and the pages fluttered violently. Shinji Yamada's eyes shone bright blue, his hair and clothes blowing in the wind suddenly created inside the house. "Seiryuu no miko-sama," he said tonelessly.

Keisuke shielded the girl against the second explosion of light and waited for it to dim. There was no evidence of the chaos that happened in the Yuki home to be seen from the street. Mayo peered over her coach's arm as the light faded and sat up straight, looking around. "Yamada…? Yamada! Yamada's gone!"

Keisuke's eyes rolled up into his head and he blindly reached for the phone. "Yamada-san, gomen… Your son, although male, has disappeared into a cursed book we found several years ago. Why'd I mention he was a male? Because the book only takes in young girls! Funny, huh?"

Mayo watched the pages of the Shi Jin Tenchi Sho settle. '_Into the book…?_'

"Ah… haha!" Keisuke laughed nervously in the background "Taka! You're not going to believe this…"

* * *

Ritsuko sighed loudly. She'd been walking in the direction her feet took her for the past two days, with little sleep, and was now positive she was lost. "Being lost is better than being a prostitute," she yelled into the sky. '_I'm sorry, Kaen-san_.' She sank into the lush grass beneath her and leaned against the single tree providing shade on the small hillside. The breeze blew and Ritsuko smiled at the claming sensation washing over her. She had no idea she'd fell asleep.

"Miss. _Miss_. It's not wise to sleep here." The young boy glanced up at the ominous clouds that had floated in and continued shaking Ritsuko. "Miss, wake up. Please." Ritsuko waved a hand and turned her head away. With a sigh, the youth slid his arms under her knees and around her waist, lifting her. Ritusko turned and slid her arms around his neck instinctively and nestled into his warmth. He blushed deeply and hurried down the hill. The skies opened up just as the door closed behind them.

"Nomura, is that you?"

"It is, hahaue." Nomura nudged his way into his room with his shoulder and set Ritsuko on the bed there. He stared at the woman and smiled. "Hahaue, do you think you can make food for one more?"

"Nomura…" The woman looking into the room stared in disbeliefat the figure on her son's bed.

"It's a friend," Nomura laughed nervously. He stepped out with his mother and closed the door.

Ritsuko moaned softly and buried her face into the pillow. Her eyes fluttered open when her mind reminded her she should be cheek-to-cheek with rough bark. She pushed herself into a sitting position quickly and stared around drowsily. "Where…?" Had she been kidnapped again? Ritsuko swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood. She rushed to the door and quickly stepped back as it flew open.

Nomura stared at her, surprise and shock written on his face. Ritsuko's eyes lit up and she threw her arms around the startled boy's neck. "Shinji-kun! Thank God… Does this mean I'm home? Finally!"

"Miss…" Nomura placed his hands atop her arms and eased her away. He smiled and it was obvious he was an exact look-alike of Shinji Yamada. With the same innocent, boyish features, right down to the small nose and big green eyes, the only difference was the length of his sandy-brown hair; it was pulled back into a ponytail and hung loosely down his back. "I'm sorry. My name is Ai Nomura. I found you asleep on the hillside and took you in."

"Where am I?" Ritsuko asked with a bright smile.

"My house is on the outskirts of the Kutou border," Nomura replied. They remained locked in their embrace even as they carried on their casual conversation.

"And Kutou is…?"

"One of the four countries of China. It lies to the east. Konan lies to the south, Hokkan lies to the north, and Sairou lies to the west. Hokkan's the largest of all four and the coldest."

Ritsuko smiled and caressed the side of his face in an almost motherly fashion. "Thank you." '_I really am… in the book…_'

Nomura smiled. "Ready for dinner?"

Ritsuko's stomach answered for her with a loud, unnatural growl. She laughed nervously at the sweat drop forming above his head and pushed him out of the room. For the first time in three days, Ritsuko had a warm meal in her empty stomach and a decent night's sleep.

Nomura waved goodbye to his mother the next morning and hurried to join Ritsuko at the end of the road leading out of his village. He said goodbye to those few who were up early and working. "What's your plan again?" he asked the beaming woman.

Ritsuko chuckled softly. "I'll explain my situation to the emperor and hope he can send me home."

"Your… own world?"

"Yes, sir!"

"They're going to jail you," Nomura grumbled. "They're going to jail _me_ for just being _with_ you." He stepped closer to the woman to get out of the way of a passing cart.

"That's why I have a back-up plan," Ritsuko snickered. "Also, I thank your mother for fixing it."

"She enjoyed the challenge," the boy smiled. "It was material she'd never seen before."

"Mm-hmm!" Ritsuko had tried contacting Mayo immediately after putting back on her swimsuit but failed each time. She fixed the front of her dress to hide the jacket beneath and smiled. Upon entering the bustling capital, Ritsuko immediately plastered herself against the boy's side; she didn't want a repeat of her first arrival. Nomura wrapped an arm around her and forced his way to the palace.

Ritsuko observed the guards at the gate and pulled her personal bodyguard aside. "Change of plans," she told him, already stripping out of her dress. The boy looked away modestly. She folded the clothes as small as she could and handed it to Nomura. Ritsuko threw her jacket open with a grin and held out her arm to the boy. "Let's go."

The emperor straightened himself on his throne as the guards escorted in a boy dragging a screaming woman along. His eyes narrowed at her strange attire then widened. '_Masaka!_' "Fetch Nakago!" he yelled, waving a hand.

Nomura's grip on Ritsuko's arm tightened and he drew her closer. He could feeling her questioning gaze on him as he told her to quiet down.

"Shin—Nomura-kun…"

Without warning, he lifted the woman onto his shoulder, kicked the second guard aside, and ran back out. He didn't get far. Nomura glared up at the blonde shogun that stared down at him with cold blue eyes. "So Seiryuu decided to separate the Bu twins after all," Nakago drawled. "What's your name, boy?"

"Ai Nomu—"

"I'd rather not say," Nomura said, interrupting the answering woman. "If you could, please, just call me Nomura." Ritsuko's eyes narrowed and she allowed her hands to linger on the boy's shoulder as he set her back onto the palace's smooth tiled floor.

"Where were you going with our Priestess?"

"Priestess?" Ritsuko stared between the two men. "What are you talking about? Nomura-kun…"

The boy eased her hands away and fell to one knee before her. "Seiryuu no miko, I am here to serve and protect you."

Ritsuko stepped back, hands clasped tightly together. A half-hearted smile played at her lips. "What on earth are you talking about?"

§§§

"That's right. I'm sleeping over at Saori's. I'll be fine, mom. Bye." Mayo hung up with a sigh and turned back to Keisuke just as he was handing her a steaming mug of cocoa. She accepted it with a small smile. "What's happening now?"

Keisuke dropped onto the sofa with a loud groan and snatched up the Shi Jin Tenchi Sho. "The Priestess of Seiryuu had no idea what she had gotten into; both men were on their knees before her, pledging their loyalty. Ai Nomura was a replacement for Seiryuu seishi Amiboshi." He stopped for a moment and stared up at the ceiling. "Replacement…"

"The boy's wish had been granted and he was reborn as a star under Suzaku," Mayo read, now beside her coach. "What's that mean?"

"It means Taka will never be taken into the book again," Keisuke said dully. "Apparently, the book is fixing itself."

"The book is?" Mayo asked incredulously.

"As crazy as it sounds, yeah, the book is." Keisuke closed his eyes. '_Please let Ritsuko come back in one piece. She's a handful, but… I like her all the same_.'

"Nakago and Nomura escorted the Priestess back to the emperor of Kutou," Mayo continued reading as she sipped her cocoa. "Nomura… It's Yamada, isn't it?"

"Yeah," the man sighed. He'd already accumulated a list of excuses to tell the Yamadas if the book hadn't already taken care of that problem.

"She refused," Mayo sputtered, sitting back on the coach.

Keisuke straightened himself up and stared at the book he still held. "She'll come home if she accepts. Why is she being so difficult…?"


	4. Arrivals

**Title:** Historic Travels

**Author:** Cheza-chan

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** As most Priestesses who travel into the Shi Jin Tenchi Sho, Amai Ritsuko has a similar set of troubling issues and a few new ones of her own. Will her upbeat attitude give her the strength she needs to succeed in her perilous journey? And can she tame the hearts of the Seiryuu Shichiseishi?

**Disclaimer:** I would never lay claim to any of Yuu Watase-san's work, but if I could… I'd let Miaka and Tamahome die a thousand times over and don't bring them back alive in the end. (laughs evilly)

**A/N:** Weeeeeeeee! A review! I'm happy… and because I'm happy, even though it's a little late in its arrival, I bring forth another chapter of this story! (bounces about)

* * *

****

****

****

**_Chapter Four – Arrivals _**

_Nakago gave her a once-over and his eyebrow rose almost imperceptibly. "The legend speaks of a girl coming from another world, but you… How old are you?" _

"_Fifteen," Ritsuko said caustically, her smile sour. "Don't I look it?" Ignoring him and the boy who had kept such a large secret from her, she faced the nonchalant man seated on the throne. "I just want to go home. Is there any way you can do that?" _

"_There is a way." _

_She bristled and glared at the smug blonde behind her. "And what then?" the woman snapped. "What do I do after I gather these remaining people—form a circle and chant?" _

"_In a fashion…" Nakago smirked and Ritsuko wanted to claw her way up his face. _

"What right do I have to be someone else's priestess when I'm not even respected?" she scoffed. Nakago had dismissed her as if she were nothing. '_That's your fault_.' She silenced the annoying voice in the back of her mind and closed her eyes. She would remain locked in the room until Keisuke or Taka found some way to rescue her.

Nomura sighed deeply and stared at the closed door before him. He raised his hand and knocked. "Ritsuko-san? Ritsuko-san, please. Open the door." He opened his fingers against the smooth surface and lowered his head. "It's not that I lied to you, I just didn't _tell_ you—there's a difference. I, too, hoped there might have been another way to send you home and was a little reluctant to come to the capital. I was born to protect you, Ritsuko-san. I'll remain by your side until your journey has ended to make sure no harm befalls… you…" Nomura drew his hand away as the door opened.

Ritsuko stared blankly at him. "Stop… preaching. Stop begging. Your voice, it's annoying." Nomura's green eyes widened. "It reminds me of Shinji Yamada-kun's, and he doesn't beg. And you _are_ Shinji Yamada. I see it in your eyes." Her face relaxed into a weary smile. "Call me 'Ritsuko-chan'."

"Ritsuko-chan," Nomura said obediently.

"Repeat after me." Ritsuko leaned against the doorframe. "'Ritsuko-chan, you _will_ be our priestess.'"

The boy's face shone brightly. "Ritsuko-chan, you will be our priestess."

"If you insist." The woman shrugged and began laughing.

Nomura relaxed greatly and smiled. It was a comforting sound—Amai Ritsuko's laugh. Nakago's eyes narrowed where he stood hidden around the corner. The former Priestess of Seiryuu never laughed like that.

* * *

She wasn't laughing anymore. Reluctant to leave the palace grounds, Ritsuko paced about her room the following morning. From one side to the other, she repeatedly asked herself _why_ she accepted the position of Priestess when the only thing she knew about this world were the countries' names and three citizens.

The young woman stopped before the window and pushed the decorated shutters open. Her room faced the eastern side of the kingdom, allowing her to see the rolling and rocky plains of Kutou. Ritsuko smiled and lifted herself onto the sill, swinging her legs as she stared at the scenery that could never be found in central Tokyo. '_Tokyo_.' She closed her eyes and pictured her class. '_The basketball team wasn't even able to see me in action_.'

"Ritusko-sama." Two soft raps to the large door came. Ritsuko sighed and jumped onto the hard floor of her room. "Ritsuko-sama," the persistent female voice continued. "Are you awake? Nakago-sama requests… a word." The maiden girl bowed her head as the door opened. "Nakago-sama wishes to see you," she repeated. "I've come to prepare you."

Ritsuko blinked. "Prepare?"

"You must be cleaned and dressed accordingly."

"I can clean myself," the woman muttered.

"Ritsuko-sama, it is not wise to keep the shogun waiting."

Ritsuko's eyes narrowed and she took a step back. The girl raised her head. "From what I understand, Nakago answers to me, not the other way around. I hold the fate of this world in my hands," she said in a much softer voice. "Let him wait." The door was slammed shut.

The young girl hiked up her gown and hurried back down the hall to relay the message to the Seiryuu seishi. Behind her, Nomura appeared before Ritsuko's door, a grin on his face. "Ritsuko-chan, good morning!"

"Nomura-kun," the woman whispered loudly, halfway out her window. She waved.

"Were you planning on escaping?" the boy questioned, taking her hands. She had changed into the dress Kaen had given her, but her bathing suit was still underneath. Nomura lifted her out and slid his arms around her waist.

"I was," the Priestess admitted.

"Well. We should leave quickly." A second before, she stood on solid ground, now she floated high above the palace grounds. "Teleportation," the boy explained, the faint glow of his seishi symbol visible through his white silk shirt. "And a manipulation of the water molecules in the air. I solidify them enough to stand on them."

"This is great," Ritsuko laughed, her arms tight around the boy's neck. She stared down at the front gates, making Nomura do the same.

"Looks like our shogun won't be coming to visit you today," he commented. "Let's see what's going on."

They disappeared once more and Ritsuko was quickly drawn out of the line of fire. Nakago scowled at their sudden appearance. The young woman pulled away from Nomura and threw herself against the blonde, knocking him aside. The attacking wolf missed its mark and its paws scraped over the stony ground as the animal tried to regain its footing.

The shogun wrapped his cloak around the woman at his side and with his left hand, formed a life force ball that he fired. With a series of pained yelps, the wolf rolled along its side before coming to a final stop. "Is it dead?" Ritsuko asked softly. She pulled away. "How did it get in?"

"Good question." Nakago glared at the men behind him dragging their wounded and dead away.

"It's still alive…" Ritsuko had already run by Nomura when she made that statement and was now kneeling beside the creature. She placed a hand to its racing heart. '_Why have you come here?_' The wolf's blood red eyes flew open and its head turned sharply, jaw wide to capture the woman's hand between it. Ritsuko's hair flew about her face as Nakago's chi blast grazed her cheek. The attack tore through the animal, causing the crimson liquid to splatter over the ground. The wolf's tongue rolled from its mouth, the pooling blood slowly beginning to darken already dark fur.

"Insolent animal," Nakago spat, disdain heavy in his tone. He hid his bleeding right hand amongst the folds of his cloak. "To attack your own Priestess—rebirth made you no smarter."

Ritsuko was pulled from her shock at the man's words. She faced Nakago, a mixture of emotions on her face. "That was…?"

"A Seiryuu seishi," the man replied in an even tone.

"Why did you kill him?" Ritsuko yelled, still unable to find the strength to rise. Nomura reacted quickly and drew her away from the slowly flowing blood; the hem of her dress was caught in it and slapped against her leg.

"Take her to get cleaned up," Nakago instructed the wide-eyed boy, bypassing the question thrown at him. Turning his back to them, he addressed the soldiers lingering about.

"Let's go," Nomura whispered softly to his Priestess, squeezing her hand. Ritsuko nodded and allowed him to lead her out of the courtyard. She caught Nakago's eye ands scowled. He smirked then returned to ordering the men to take the carcass down to the dungeons.

Nakago drew his arm out from under his cloak and scowled at the torn and bleeding skin. '_I'll get her tonight… She needs to be here anyway_.' He stormed away toward the horse stalls.

§§§

Ritsuko whimpered, scrubbing furiously at her calf where the blood had slowly dried up. She threw the cloth behind her once finished then sank into the water until it covered the top of her head; this was her domain. The young woman sat there a few moments, allowing herself to calm down then raised her head, gasping softly for air.

Two handmaidens stood nearby, their eyes closed and their heads bowed as they obediently waited for her finish. Ritsuko sighed and ran her hands through her hair.

* * *

Mayo worked on her schoolwork while still occasionally glancing at the Shi Jin Tenchi Sho. Keisuke had left her about fifteen minutes ago to go to his bedroom; she knew better than to move from her spot at the table. Pushing her textbook aside, she brought the Universe of the Four Gods forward and gave it her full attention.

"The young boy paused in his steps and quickly became one with the shadows to observe the horse now entering the palace grounds. It carried two riders…"


	5. Deep Within

**Title:** Historic Travels

**Author:** Cheza-chan

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** As most Priestesses who travel into the Shi Jin Tenchi Sho, Amai Ritsuko has a similar set of troubling issues and a few new ones of her own. Will her upbeat attitude give her the strength she needs to succeed in her perilous journey? And can she tame the hearts of the Seiryuu Shichiseishi?

**Disclaimer:** I would never lay claim to any of Yuu Watase-san's work, but if I could… I'd let Miaka and Tamahome die a thousand times over and don't bring them back alive in the end. (laughs evilly)

**A/N:** (screams) Ahhhhhh! I got a cramp in my left… I haven't moved from where I first sat down since almost five hours ago; I wanted to get this done so it wouldn't haunt me when I sleep. A new chapter, yay!

* * *

_**Chapter Five – Deep Within**_

Nomura squinted into the night, easily recognizing Nakago's shogun armor, but the second rider's identity eluded him. He reached out with his spiritual energy and his eyes widened. The cloaked and hooded figure looked in his direction after feeling a mental nudge but the boy had already vanished.

Ritsuko sent off her handmaidens as she reached the hall where her room was located and smiled wearily at the boy standing beside her door. "Do you think it would be wise to invite you into my room?"

Even in the darkness of the night, Nomura's blush was visible. "It would," he replied, avoiding her gaze. "But if you wish it, I could stand guard outside your door."

"Thank you." Ritsuko covered her mouth to hide her yawn and reached out to tuck the boy's hair behind his ear. The sandy-colored locks had fallen loose of the ponytail in some parts and it was now, more than ever, that Nomura looked like Shinji Yamada. With another smile, she turned into her room and closed the door. But Ritsuko didn't sleep; she couldn't.

The wolf came back to mind and she raised her hand to her face, cringing as she touched the tender flesh where Nakago's blast had grazed her cheek. She lowered her hand and slowly sat up, eyes wide. "If it's dead… why would it be in the dungeon? Unless that's where they keep their dead… and I doubt it." The woman tossed aside the covers and stood from the bed. Barefoot, she rushed out of her room.

She ran by a startled Nomura and the boy had enough sense to grab her arm. "Ritsuko-chan?"

"Something's going on that I don't know about," she breathed. His dark eyes narrowed with a seriousness she had never seen before.

"You don't know anything," he said softly, not trying to sound disrespectful. "You only know what Nakago thinks you should know."

"Nakago. Nakago!" Nomura's eyes widened at the woman's yells. "Nakago doesn't control me," Ritsuko seethed. "I am my own keeper. Now, let go."

"Go left on the second hall then go right," the boy deadpanned, his eyes closed. "The last door on that hall. You'll learn something new… but it might not be what you wanted. He let go and vanished.

Ritsuko drew her hand close and turned away. She took her time following his directions and found herself on the dark hallway. She reached for the handle and slowly swung the door open. Amethyst eyes glowing from the moonlight streaming through the window, Seiryuu seishi Soi stared at the woman through her bangs. Nakago's bare back was to both women. "Kaen-san…?" Ritsuko choked out.

"Seiryuu no miko-sama, it's best we become fully acquainted tomorrow morning."

Ritsuko was frozen in place, her hazel eyes wide. She started as the man's body shifted and began softly hyperventilating as the blonde head turned. Nakago's blue eyes pierced through her and she found her body moving without her consent. Ritsuko squeezed her eyes shut and fell into the hallway as the door was slammed in her face. She turned her head stiffly to see Nomura staring darkly down at her.

"Happy?" he asked in a trembling voice. He vanished once again, leaving the woman sitting in the dark.

* * *

An empty shell of her former self, Ritsuko allowed herself to be prodded, poked, and pulled in the direction everyone else wanted. As her youngest handmaiden fixed her soft, tawny hair, Soi's reflection before visible in the mirror.

"_It's best we become fully acquainted tomorrow morning._"

"I'll take over," the woman told the young girl, taking Ritsuko's hair away. The maiden bowed and excused herself from the room, closing the door behind her. Soi picked up the jade comb and ran it through the Priestess's hair. "My name is Soi. I'm a Seiryuu seishi." Life returned to the Priestess's hazel eyes as they widened. "I never expected you to run away from the brothel. As the first of all warriors to come in contact with you, I was going to keep you safe."

"He wanted me to—"

"You wouldn't have had to," the younger woman said, interrupting the soft voice. "The Priestess of Seiryuu must be pure."

Ritsuko closed her eyes, tilting her head where it was meant to go.

"Nakago needed me."

The whisper-soft statement and that man's name drove Ritsuko to knock the woman away. She winced as her hair was yanked but turned and glared at Soi. "He needed you? He needed you?" she shouted.

"I did."

Ritsuko sank back into the chair situated before her dresser, all life once again leaving her body. Nakago stood in the doorway of her bedroom, his eyes cold and disregarding.

Soi slowly rose from where she had fallen. "I specialize in bouchu magic," she began, but was immediately cut off by the shogun.

"It doesn't concern her," Nakago said softly.

"_You only know what Nakago thinks you should know_."

Ritsuko opened her mouth to speak but snapped it shut at the familiar voice speaking to her.

_Sensei, I finally got in touch with you. Sensei?_

She bit down hard on her lip until she tasted her own blood.

_Amai-sensei… Ritsuko._

"Keisuke-kun," the woman exhaled, covering her face as she smiled. Nakago's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I'm so happy to hear you both," Ritsuko continued.

_Sensei, you can't let them get to you. There's no other way to come home than summoning Seiryuu_. Ritsuko gasped as her chin was grasped between the blonde's fingers and she was forced to raise her head. _Coach. Coach, is he supposed to be doing that? Sensei, stay calm_.

Ritsuko nodded absently and whimpered as her jaw was squeezed. "Nakago," Soi sighed, crossing her arms. "Let's leave. Send the boy in to talk with her if she wants to be so stubborn." The Priestess's face was released and the shogun turned away swiftly, never once looking back as he left the room. Soi followed the door swung shut.

_Ritsuko, smile. I want to see the words appear here before me that you smiled_.

'_Keisuke-kun…_' Sniffling sadly, Ritsuko wiped at her eyes and did as she was told. She laughed softly at how ridiculously crazy she probably looked.

_That's better. Now listen. Nakago cares only about himself. He wants absolute power and will stop at nothing to get it. His mind games won't work on you as they should because, one: you're five years older than Yui was when she was taken; two: because you won't let them work_.

_And don't worry about Shin—I mean, Nomura,_ Mayo rushed out.

"Thank you… both of you. Oh. Do you know anything about the wolf?"

"His name is Ashitare," Nomura spoke, the boy now sitting in the frame of her window. "Take off what you're wearing underneath that connects you to your own world, Ritsuko-chan." He smiled, swinging his legs. "It's going to distract you on our trip."

"Guys," Ritsuko started.

_It's okay_, Mayo said.

"Tell Keisuke-kun thanks for the words of wisdom," the woman laughed, reaching down to pick up the jade comb. Mayo continued talking with her as she did her hair up into a bun and right up until she changed clothes once again. Nomura swung back onto the outer hall and came around to knock on the door. Ritsuko smoothed down the front of the gown and answered it.

"Ritsuko-chan, good mor—ning!" The boy held out his arm and smiled as she slid hers on top of his. "I'm going to show you everything they won't. I can't guarantee you're going to like it but… hopefully, you'll be grateful to me." With a small smile, the woman nodded. "We're going to the dungeon," Nomura informed her. He inspected the woman's face closely, watching how her pupils adjusted to the sudden and drastic change in lighting.

Ritsuko took a step forward, peering into the cell, then gasped, covering her mouth with her free hand. Ashitare opened his eyes at the soft sound and began snarling, trying to rip his iron bonds from the wall. "That's…"

"Ashitare," Nomura replied with a boyish smile. "The wolf Nakago killed. He has two forms and this is the second one."

The Priestess drew her hand from Nomura's and stepped closer. Her actions caused the werewolf's growling and snarling grew louder. '_What's wrong_?' She pleaded with her eyes. '_Why do you hate me so much_?'

"Nomura-kun."

"Hai?" The Seiryuu warrior stepped up, smile fading, and bowed his head.

"Nakago said something about rebirth…"

"From what I know and understand, a Priestess's seishi are born at least fifteen years or more ahead of her arrival, after the Beast God selects her. This is to ensure we have control over our powers by the time you arrive so we can protect you."

"You didn't want to come back, did you?" Ritsuko smiled wryly as she asked the question of the chained man. "That makes two of us." Ashitare quieted for several moments. "But I have a plan." Something deep inside Nomura reacted to the woman's playful grin and he smiled.

Ritsuko glanced down the dark hall then reached for the handle. Nomura grasped her wrist and she laughed as she found herself inside the cell. He was a little reluctant to let go and stood on edge as the young woman approached the chained figure.

Ashitare sniffed softly at the woman beside him and stared deep into her hazel eyes. There was no fear or disgust. He listened to her plan and found a toothy grin spreading across his face. Ritsuko giggled. Nomura shook his head in disbelief; she had tamed one beast but there was still more to go.

§§§

Soi found herself scowling as the Priestess appeared at the other end of the wall, walking in her direction. She sensed the air around the older woman was quite different. Nakago had left several minutes ago, with a small band of soldiers, to address a problem in one of the neighboring villages. Soi's eyes widened and she froze, unable to look away from the dark figure matching Ritsuko's leisurely pace.

Ritsuko's face brightened and she raised her hand in a wave. "Good afternoon, Kaen-san. I'm sorry we go off to such a bad start. Eh?" She paused momentarily to listen to the werewolf and pouted. "But I want to call her 'Kaen'," was her childish reply to whatever Ashitare had said. He snorted, shaking his head.

"What are you doing?" Soi yelled, finally finding her voice. Terror was etched into her features for she clearly remembered how Nakago had subdued the beast before. "You set him free?"

"Ashitare-san and I are going for a stroll through Kuto." Ritsuko wrapped her arms around the thick neck. "If Nakago wants us…" She shrugged and was lifted from the ground. With a murderous glare in the other woman's direction, Ashitare leapt onto the hall railing then disappeared onto the palace roof.

* * *

Mayo glanced at the clock on the wall and sighed. "Maybe I really should be at Saori's. At least I have clothes over there."

"I can take you," Keisuke said, walking back into the sitting room. "Granted, it's Tetsuya's car and I haven't driven for a while." He smiled sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it, Coach," the girl said, pushing the book forward. She lowered her head to her arms and watched the man until he was out of sight. A blanket was placed over her shoulders.

"Sorry for dragging you into this again," Keisuke apologized.

Mayo shook her head, closing her eyes. "Tell me, Coach… What do you think of Ritsuko-sensei?"

Keisuke turned the book towards him as he sat and stared blankly at the words filling the pages. '_What do I…think_?' He glanced up at the child across from him to see she had already fallen asleep. He smiled and focused his attention on the book.


	6. The Others

**Title:** Historic Travels

**Author:** Cheza-chan

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** As most Priestesses who travel into the Shi Jin Tenchi Sho, Amai Ritsuko has a similar set of troubling issues and a few new ones of her own. Will her upbeat attitude give her the strength she needs to succeed in her perilous journey? And can she tame the hearts of the Seiryuu Shichiseishi?

**Disclaimer:** I would never lay claim to any of Yuu Watase-san's work, but if I could… I'd let Miaka and Tamahome die a thousand times over and don't bring them back alive in the end. (laughs evilly)

**A/N:** Waaaaaaaaaahh! I hate school—or that's what everyone says. You have no idea how much I'm loving my Japanese class! (smiles broadly) And I'm doing okay in my math, as far as I can tell. Surprisingly though, I'm positive I'm having troubles in my film class. But, enough about me… you want the chapter I took oh-so-long to bring forth. Here it is!

* * *

_**Chapter Six – The Others**_

Kutou soldiers ran rampant through the small village, sending villagers running and screaming for their lives. A lone horse waited impatiently outside one particular house. The fire blazing throughout was reflected brightly in the deep purple eyes. A young boy stared at his reflection, or so it appeared. His reflection smiled even though he didn't. Bu Shunkaku stepped forward, his fists raised angrily. "Aniki! Come with us!"

Bu Kotoku's smile broadened. Though he said nothing, his younger brother heard it all: "There is no reason. Suzaku does not need me. Hahaue and Chichiue are safe."

"Aniki!"

"Suboshi," Kotoku spoke in a soft voice. Shunkaku stepped back, his eyes wide. "You're wasting time. Your Priestess is waiting. I'll let you in on a secret, no matter what, we will always be reborn together." The older sibling's smile returned. "Until then, let my soul live with you so I won't have far to look."

Suboshi ran forward, Ryuusei flying ahead of him. The young man once known as Amiboshi chuckled softly and closed his eyes, focusing on his brother's warmth rather than the searing pain. He raised his hands, clasping Suboshi's face, and covered the younger boy's mouth with his own. Suboshi sniffled softly and allowed his brother to kiss away his tears.

"I will always love you," both whispered.

Kotoku's body fell limp against the Seiryuu seishi and Suboshi lifted it into his arms, Ryuusei now back at his side. He lowered his head and walked from the burning wreckage of his home. Nakago's smirk was as dark as the night behind the flames as he stared down at the boy.

§§§

Ritsuko had both hands clamped tightly over Ashitare's mouth to keep him from howling. Silently, she cried, the raging fire casting shadows over her already dirty face. Nomura had his arms wrapped around the werewolf to keep him from acting recklessly. "Ritsuko-chan, if you wish it, I won't show you anymore," he said softly. R

itsuko shook her head and faced him, smiling weakly. "It's all right. I appreciate what you're doing. We should head back, though, before they catch us up here." She removed one hand and clasped Nomura's. They vanished just as the Kutou soldiers started out of the village.

The Priestess had just settled into her bed when her door was thrown open and Nomura was flung into the room. "What were you thinking, freeing Ashitare?" Nakago growled. "And Soi said you left the palace?"

"You smell like a smoldering fire," Ritsuko said calmly, her hands folded in her lap now that she was sitting up. "You couldn't even have cleaned yourself up after destroying that village?"

Nakago's eyes widened in rage and before he could contain his sudden burst of anger, he had crossed the room. Nomura yelled, reaching toward the woman that fell onto the bed from the backhand slap that still echoed throughout the room. The shogun stepped back, his breathing slightly heavy.

Shinji Sagara had broken her heart years ago and Amai Ritsuko would be damned if she cried now when she hadn't at that moment. "Nakago," she laughed. "What is the Priestess's purpose?" She stared at him from under dark hair, her hazel eyes no longer pleasant. "I could wish for your death once all seven warriors are gathered. Do not lay a finger on Nomura or Ashitare or I swear, you won't be around to see peace come to China."

Nakago clenched his fists at his sides and lowered his head. "Hai, Ritsuko-sama."

"Leave my room."

"As you wish." With his cloak swinging out behind him, Nakago left, staring only ahead of him.

Ritsuko buried her face in her pillow and screamed into it as the door closed. Nomura stumbled to his feet as he rushed to her bedside. He inspected the woman's face, wincing at the dark mark already there. "It took all the strength I had to keep talking…" Ritsuko whimpered.

"I'll go get you some ice," the boy rushed out. He gave her a trembling smile that was meant to be reassuring then disappeared.

Ritsuko sighed and stared up at the ceiling. What was that look that appeared in the shogun's eyes after he had hit her? Regret? Guilt? She had no more time to dote on it because Nomura had returned with a bucket of ice. She smiled then winced.

* * *

Ritsuko had never worn so much make-up in her life. The emperor had invited her to breakfast the following morning and her handmaidens had had to figure with the hideous black bruise. Along with her make-up, she had been given a hat with a light veil attached to it to wear. Her gowns trailed behind her as she was escorted to the emperor. The young girls left her in the hands of Nakago.

The blonde stared at her a few moments, his expression unreadable, then turned and opened the doors to the dining hall. Ritsuko's eyes widened at the large, extravagant area being presented before her. The table was several yards long with chairs directly beside each other and neatly tucked in. Blue hung from the ceiling and windows, representing the country and Beast God.

Nakago's hand lightly taking her own brought the young woman back to her senses. He led her down to where the emperor waited at the end of the table.

"Leave us," the man told the shogun, waving a hand. The blonde scowled but bowed, doing as he was told. "Let me see you," he heard the emperor tell the woman. He sighed and closed the doors behind him.

Ritsuko groaned loudly after leaving the hall; she had just experienced the shortest breakfast ever. The emperor, after seeing the make-up she wore—and after calling her an actor _and_ a prostitute—asked her to remove it. He didn't even hide his disgust at seeing her face. She was sent away to find Nakago and seek medical care for the bruise.

'_If he only knew_.' The veil shuddered as she exhaled deeply. Ritsuko raised her head and blinked at the boy now staring curiously at her. She took a step back.

"Excuse me," he spoke. "Do you know where I can find the Priestess of Seiryuu?"

Smiling, she lifted the hem of her skirts and curtseyed. "At your service. And you are?"

"Forgive me," the boy stuttered. "My name is Suboshi, warrior assigned to you." '_Why are they _coming_ to me? I thought it was my duty to _find them.' "It's nice to meet you, Suboshi. My name is Amai Ritsuko." She rose from her current position, releasing her dress.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Suboshi questioned, inspecting her.

"I had breakfast with the emperor. Well, at least, I was supposed to. Suboshi-kun, how are you with… bruises?" Ritsuko had lifted her veil and was smiling at the boy's stunned expression. "I'm absolutely clumsy and ran into the door."

'_Sounds like something Suzaku's former Priestess would have done_.'

The woman wondered if she had said something offensive as she studied Suboshi's scowl. "If you can't… help… there should be an infirmary?" She lowered the veil and rushed by the boy.

"Forgive me, Ritsuko-sama," Suboshi said, hurrying after the fleeing woman.

"It's all right. I'll just find Nomura-kun—"

"He left with Nakago and Soi a while ago." Ritsuko stopped, dropping her skirts. "I have something I can use," the boy continued. "My aniki made it."

"Oh." Ritsuko smiled, facing the Seiryuu seishi. "You have a brother? I would love to meet him."

Suboshi smiled, raising a hand to his chest. "He lives within me now. He died a few nights ago. We were twins, so you could say… I'm my brother, even though he was older."

"I'm sorry," Ritsuko whispered, bowing her head. '_A few nights… Oh_.' Her eyes widened and she raised her head to stare at the youth now holding her hand. '_Was he a casualty of Nakago's fire_?'

"Let's go," Suboshi smiled. Ritsuko relaxed and allowed herself to run after the boy. She sat in the large room, her face now tingling cool, whereas before it had been annoyingly prickling.

"Hmm. So you all have your own room in the palace. I think mine's bigger," the woman giggled, folding her hands in her lap. "And it's probably bigger than my house in Tokyo."

Suboshi took a seat beside her, drawing his leg up to rest his chin atop his knee. "I've been to Tokyo," he said, staring down at the woman's hands in her lap. '_Like a lady would…_' He smiled absently. "It was bright and crowded." His eyes darkened. "It's where I was killed with my own weapon." The hands tightened and he raised his head to his Priestess.

Ritsuko's hazel eyes sparkled and she reached out to pull the boy into a hug. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"No. It's not Ritsuko-sama's fault. I was overconfident in my abilities and allowed myself to get trapped. I'm here before you now. Ritsuko-sama, that's what matters." The boy's purple eyes narrowed and he slid out of the embrace. "They're back."

"Nomura-kun." Ritsuku snatched up the headgear with the veil attached and stood.

"Have you known him long?" Suboshi asked, glancing at the woman as he opened the door for her.

"You could say that," Ritsuko said wistfully.

"Nakago doesn't trust him. Why would Seiryuu-sama create a new seishi? It doesn't make sense."

Ritsuko frowned, allowing the veil to drop over her face. "If Nakago doesn't approve…" She quietly excused herself, walking proudly down the hall after thanking Suboshi for what he did for her. At the mention of the shogun's name, she'd grown cold, an attitude those in Japan had never seen from her before; a side of her she never knew even existed.

The sounds of overlapping footsteps echoed off the outer hallway and Ritsuko spared a glance at the line of people walking beside her. Nakago wore a temperamental scowl and didn't even acknowledge she existed. Soi was icy and distant. Nomura smiled at her and mouthed he'd return.

Ritsuko continued walking, but not back to her room. She headed to the dungeons, discarding the veil along the way. She angrily undid the lock with the key hidden in the sash around her waist and yanked open the cell door. "Ashitare, I want to go out. How are you with being discreet?"

He growled something about Nakago and Nomura and the woman scowled.

"Let's go." Ritsuko opened his chains and ran back out of the cell. "Meet me upstairs," she yelled, running down the hall. She was going to have a complete makeover.


	7. Alliances

**Title:** Historic Travels

**Author:** Cheza-chan

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** As most Priestesses who travel into the Shi Jin Tenchi Sho, Amai Ritsuko has a similar set of troubling issues and a few new ones of her own. Will her upbeat attitude give her the strength she needs to succeed in her perilous journey? And can she tame the hearts of the Seiryuu Shichiseishi?

**Disclaimer:** I would never lay claim to any of Yuu Watase-san's work, but if I could… I'd let Miaka and Tamahome die a thousand times over and don't bring them back alive in the end. (laughs evilly)

**A/N:** I'm on vacation. There's no school until the second week of January—I decided to update _something_.

* * *

****

****

****

**_Chapter Seven – Alliances_**

Ashitare watched the sun go down from the top of the palace gates. He had been waiting for several hours now. The werewolf sniffed the air suddenly and he turned to stare down at the dark courtyard behind him. His eyes perceived a young man sprinting for the gates, with the smell of his Priestess. Ashitare dropped down in front of the figure and a wide grin split the other's bruised face.

"Sorry," Ritsuko whispered. "But, as you can see, I completely went for a new look." What had taken up the most of her time was her hair. It was cut short in such a way that her bangs and about two inches along the sides stopped above her ears, leaving the remainder of the dark locks to be pulled back into a ponytail. Even though it was clearing up, the bruise was far from unnoticeable. This, along with the stolen clothes from Suboshi, only helped to finalize the look she had been searching for: one of the guys.

Ashitare lifted her easily and cleared the stone wall in one leap. Once she was on solid ground on the other side of the Kutou palace, he began following her by way of the shadows.

Ritsuko took in all around her as she traveled through the streets of Kutou. First experiences told her to stay where it remained brightly lit. The young woman grinned and tucked her arms behind her head. Excited, she hurried to a bright booth and stared at the assortment of snack foods.

The clerk scowled at her and leaned forward. "Are you buy, boy?" he snapped.

'_Boy? Oh, that's right…_' Ritsuko shook her head and stepped back. She didn't have any currency for this world.

"How much?" a voice asked from behind her. She glanced around and spotted a pale young man with long black hair pulled into a high ponytail. He smiled at her then returned his attention to the old man behind the booth. Ritsuko kept her blush under control; he was treating her—this gorgeous stranger.

"What do you want?" was the snappy reply from the vendor.

"Pork bun," Ritsuko stammered out.

"How many?" the stranger asked.

"Two will be fine," she mumbled.

"Three," he told the clerk.

The items were placed in a paper bag, which was then thrust at Ritsuko. She bowed her head as she accepted it then turned and smiled at the young man. "Is the one yours?" The Priestess of Seiryuu held out the bag.

He shook his head. "All yours."

"Trying to fatten me up?" Ritsuko drawled, reaching in for a pork bun. She took a bite and kept an eye on the man as they fell in step with each other. There was something about him that seemed familiar to her but she had never seen him before in her life; maybe a previous life? She shook her head. "Amai Ritsuko. You can call me 'Ritsu' if you wish."

"Chuin Ruo," he replied, dark eyes gleaming faintly. "I noticed you were kind of aimlessly wandering, so I'm offering to be your tour guide. I know Kutou like the back of my hand." Ritsuko agreed then started on another pork bun. Ruo showed her the safer shortcuts to travel when running through the city and a store that sold a variety of clothing; she made a mental note of its location.

About two hours after her departure from the palace, they ended up in the middle of a bridge overlooking the canal that ran through the city. Ritsuko leaned over the railing, studying her reflection. Ruo reached over and lightly caressed the bruised area. "Who would hit someone so beautiful?"

"Someone cruel," Ritsuko spat, thinking of the blonde shogun. She missed the flash in the man's golden eyes and only saw, closely, his closed lids. Stunned immobile for several moments, Ritsuko remembered her role for the night. "What are you doing?" she panted, hand covering her mouth; she'd just been kissed without permission.

Ruo grinned, tilting his head. "Taking my payment, for the meat buns. Did you really think I wouldn't want something in return?" He grabbed her wrists, drawing her body close against his. "And if you haven't figured it out," he whispered. "I have no interest in women."

"Stop!" Ritsuko shoved him away, drawing an arm across her chest in a reflexive action. She screamed and the scene surrounding her shattered, revealing the street where the pork buns had been bought; her arm was bleeding from a wound on her shoulder.

"Tomo," Ashitare growled. He lifted the woman onto his shoulder and headed back toward the palace.

"Ashitare," Ritsuko whimpered once they cleared the wall for a second time that night. "What… happened? Why…?" The Seiryuu seishi set his Priestess down and dropped to his knees. The bright blue was reflected in the woman's wide eyes and she turned just in time to watch Ashitare crash into the wall. Ritsuko spun back around and glared at the blonde.

"Why did you leave the palace?" Nakago asked in a low voice, his face hidden by the darkness of night.

"You have no right to act without my permission."

He chuckled softly, thriving off of the fear he heard in the woman's trembling voice. "I have no right? Shall I put you back onto the streets and see how long you survive? I have control over your actions until it is time to summon Seiryuu. Tomo, Suboshi." Two figures appeared on either side of the shogun. "Suboshi, take that animal back to its cage. Tomo… provide your dear Priestess with medical attention. Get acquainted, if you wish."

As the pair approached—even with the elaborate appearance—Ritsuko knew exactly who "Tomo" was. "Chuin Ruo…"

"He died," the newest Seiryuu seishi sighed, staring down at her. "Several times over, in fact. So… You're what Seiryuu sent. The woman who made Nakago lose his cool." The corner of his lips turned downward in a scowl. Ritsuko held her bleeding arm, staring at him with wide eyes. "I meant what I said on the bridge," Tomo added, reaching out to caress her bruised cheek. "I have no interest in women."

Movement in the corner of her eye drew her gaze away and she looked to where Suboshi had assisted Ashitare into getting to his feet. "Ashitare…" She backed away from Tomo and ran to the other pair.

"Ah, ah." Ritsuko gasped and stared at her snagged wrists. Her bonds were the black and white feathers that she'd noticed adorning the seishi's elegant headdress. "Come peacefully, Seiryuu no miko-sama, otherwise your wound will fester and we'll have to remove the arm."

Nakago smirked and turned away, heading back into the palace. His good mood vanished as he crossed paths with the new, chosen seishi. Nomura stared past him to where Tomo and Suboshi headed in opposite directions in the courtyard. He glared at the shogun then disappeared. Trust was hard to come by in this "merry" band of warriors; Nakago had none for anyone, especially the boy.

Ritsuko kept her gaze downcast as Tomo treated the wound in her shoulder. She winced as a knot was tied then drew her hands into her lap. "Apparently rebirth has made that beast slightly smarter than before." Tomo eased his hair off his shoulder. "To cause you pain, to wake you from my Illusion." He opened his eyes in time to witness the hand swing around but was not quick enough to avoid it.

Ritsuko worried she might have had too much power in her slap but then remembered he was a male and she was sticking up for Ashitare, who couldn't be here to stick up for himself. Shaking off the sting in her hand, she hurried to where Shin had fallen and placed her sandal-covered foot atop the clam shell. "I just ask to be respected," she mumbled, massaging her bandaged left arm. "You stay out of my way, I'll stay out of yours." The Priestess raised her foot and brought it down hard atop the clam shell.

Tomo raised a hand to his chest, feeling as though his heart shattered along with Shin. His eyes didn't follow the woman as she stormed out and he continued to stare at the scattered pieces of his beloved shell.

Standing out in the empty hall, staring at the hand she'd slapped the older man with, Ritsuko wondered where her violent thoughts and emotions came from. The desire to protect. She sought to protect herself, Ashitare, and anyone else who might need it. Slowly raising her head, the young woman smiled at the two boys waiting for her at the end of the hall. She also wanted to protect those that protected her.

* * *

Dressed in a floral pattern, navy blue yukata, Ritsuko left the palace the next morning with Suboshi and Nomura flanking her sides. Because their age differed the most from the others', she assumed that's why they stuck together. With a pouch each full of ryuu, they came to her room with the intention of taking her out. Ritsuko now sought out the store "Chuin Ruo" had shown her last night; she needed new clothes.

Along the way, the trio happened by a young woman selling jewelry. Not too far away, the Priestess heard the crabby man that had sold them the pork buns.

"Care to purchase something for your sister?"

Ritsuko laughed as her seishi blushed and took a step forward to inspect the merchandise. "That _wish_ they were my brothers, but we are close." She reached out, pointing. "This one, please." The clerk smiled, nodding.

They stopped by the man's snack booth as they continued to the store. Oh, how his tune had changed when he caught sight of the true Ritsuko.

§§§

Leaving her purchases in the good and capable hands of Suboshi and Nomura, the young woman hurried through the palace, retracing her steps as best as she could remember from the dark night. Stopping before the large door, she pushed it open. "Ruo-kun?" The sheets shifted, informing her that whom she sought was there. Closing the door behind her, Ritsuko hurried over and took a seat at the edge of the bed. "Ruo-kun."

"Go away," came the muffled and soft voice. "I bought you a present." The brunette reached for the tops of the sheets and drew them away. What lay before her now was the true form of the celestial warrior Tomo.

Innocent, shy, and hidden behind his freed dark locks; he no longer wore his face paint and his pales features were those of the man Ritsuko remembered having traveled through Kutou with. He raised his head to glance at the woman for a brief moment then looked away.

"I wanted to apologize," Ritsuko explained in a soft voice, opening the bag she held in her lap. "My behavior was uncalled for, no matter how strong my emotions ran. So, here…" Tomo blinked at the hand entering his line of vision and the golden orbs grew wide as the digits parted to reveal a clam shell. "I don't know if it'll work the same as the other, but I felt really bad about letting my anger dictate my actions."

Tomo sat up slowly, taking the woman's hand in both of his. His head lowered, he uttered a soft "thank you".

Ritsuko smiled warmly. "Can we be friends?" she inquired, using her other hand to tilt the brunet's head upward.

Tomo avoided her gaze but she noticed the faint blush tingeing his cheeks. "Un," the seishi murmured, nodding. His eyes widened as he was drawn into a tight embrace.

"I won't let you have my boys, though," Ritsuko whispered teasingly into his ear.

Nakago stood outside the closed room, his head tilted upward. What had Seiryuu been thinking, bringing such a woman into their world? He scowled and took his leave before he was noticed. A certain purple-haired seishi had been aware of him for she had been following the Priestess. Soi squeezed her hand into a tight fist and headed off.

* * *

Keisuke reluctantly shut the book then looked back into the house. "Sakaki!"

"I'm coming!" The girl appeared at the end of the hallway, the handle of her school case held tightly between her lips. She was still brushing her hair. Keisuke watched her complete a few more strokes then took the brush away and tossed it back in the vicinity of the living room. "Coach!" she shouted.

"You got the wind-tossed look running for the train. If we don't leave now, it'll be the truth. Not that it isn't true…" He groaned. "Come on!"

Mayo sighed, quickly slipping her feet into her shoes, and the door closed behind them.

§§§

The coach and basketball player both yawned loudly, Mayo's head falling to rest against his arm as they rode the crowded train. Both were too tired to care about any looks they might be receiving. Keisuke had stayed up reading the Shi Jin Tenchi Sho; Mayo had woken up two hours after falling asleep in order to wash her clothes in preparation for a new day.

Keisuke tilted his head and stared at the face of his watch. "Ten more minutes," he said softly to himself. "Ten more minutes, then it's a straight walk from the station to the school. Amai-sensei, you better still be alive."


End file.
